The Wrath Of Orochi
by Markus Youki
Summary: Guess who's back...and he brought a few friends with him.
1. The Return Of Orochi

Capcom vs SNK: The Return of Orochi  
  
1997, The King of Fighters tournament, the place that the evil god Orochi was defeated by 3 warriors, Kyo Kusanagi, Chizuru Kagura, and Iori Yagami, that was the last anyone had seen of the evil god, Orochi...  
  
2002, The Capcom vs SNK tournament, the place where the evil god Orochi will return and seek vengeance upon those 3 warriors, and everyone who stands in his way...  
  
EPISODE I: THE RETURN OF OROCHI  
  
Southtown, 2002, 3:00 am  
  
*In the middle of a thunderstorm, a big flash of lightning hits Southtown, and reveals Orochi*  
  
Bum: Huh...what the...  
  
Orochi: _ *attacks the bum*  
  
Bum: What the fuck! AHHH! *gets hit by Orochi's attack* AHHH! *blows up*  
  
Orochi: _ Weak...*walks away*  
  
Meanwhile at Dan, Joe and Guile's apartment...  
  
Joe: *tossing and turning in his bed* Ugh...-_- Zzz ...Huh...Can't sleep.need glass of water... *get off his bed and sees Orochi at a near by park killing a bum* What the fuck. *runs to Dan's room* Dan...Dan wake up.  
  
Dan: -_- Zzz.huh.what is it Joe.  
  
Joe: Orochi's back.  
  
Dan: Yeah yeah I know Orochi's got a back, everyone has a back.  
  
Joe: *pratfalls* No I mean Orochi is back.  
  
Dan: Oh he's back thats nice. -_- Zzz O_O WHAT?! *runs to Guile's room* Guile wake up Orochi has returned!  
  
Guile: What...-_- Zzz O_O What, what in the name of rice barrel is he doing here?  
  
Joe: I dont know but we need to get Kyo, Chizuru, and *gulp* Iori to stop him.  
  
Dan: We can get Kyo and Chizuru, but the problem is getting Iori to help.  
  
Joe: I know we need a plan. Uhmm...  
  
Dan: I got it...*mumbling*  
  
LATER...  
  
Iori: *walking down the street* _ What the...  
  
Dan: Iori, come and help us stop Orochi.  
  
Iori: No way. Get lost bitch. (hes mine and mine alone)  
  
Dan: *ahem* I got photos of you dressed as a girl.  
  
Iori: O_O No one is ever to know about that. You little...  
  
Dan: Hey everyone look it's Iori dressed as a...  
  
Iori: Okay, okay ill do it. (but Orochi's mine) MHUAHAHAHA!  
  
Dan: *whispering to Joe who's in a near by bush* Why is he laughing.  
  
Joe: I.don't know.  
  
Guile: *eating a pizza* Huh...this is good.  
  
Joe: What the fuck! Why are you eating pizza?  
  
Guile: *still eating pizza* Huh...cause this is good.  
  
Joe: *hits his head with a nearby car*  
  
Southtown, 2002, 12:00 pm  
  
Ken: *training for a fight he will have with Ryu* ELIZA!  
  
Eliza: What is it honey.  
  
Ken: I'm leaving for the fight.  
  
Eliza: Okay...*kisses Ken* bye.  
  
Ken: *gets into his car, and is driving in the freeway to get to the fight* o_o What the fuck! *sees Orochi in the middle of the road and pulls over the car*  
  
Orochi: _ *picks up Kens car and tosses it off the freeway*  
  
Ken: *will falling off the freeway* fuck! AHHH! *car falls and is on fire* ugh...*get out of the car as quickley as possible* BOOM! *the car blows up*  
  
Orochi: _ Still alive...*jumps down to where Ken is, and attacks him*  
  
Ken: *dodges the attack* Hadouken!  
  
Orochi: *teleports behind Ken*  
  
Ken: Oh...shit! *turns around twice in an attept to fool Orochi* SHOURYU REPPA!  
  
Orochi: *with half of his body missing* Huh...pathetic. *regenates the half that was missing, and picks Ken up by the neck* I am Orochi and the day of Orochi's ruling is near. *throws Ken into a nearby rock*  
  
Ken: AHHH! *hits his head with a nearby rock* Ugh...ugh. *knocked unconscious*  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
PREVIEW OF NEXT EPISODE...  
  
Announcer: Orochi has returned and his out to rule the world but he must stop Ryu and Kyo first...Its Kyo and Ryu vs the Orochi Soldiers. AHH! WHAT ARE YOU.signal goes out NEXT EPISODE: THE WRATH OF OROCHI 


	2. The Wrath Of Orochi

Capcom vs SNK: The Return Of Orochi  
  
-=Last Time, on Wrath Of Orochi!!!=-  
  
Ken: *driving on a freeway* What the...  
  
Announcer: Last time on "Capcom vs SNK: The Return Of Orochi", Ken was attacked by Orochi while on his way to the CvsS tournament, Ken fought back but was knocked unconscious by Orochi.  
  
EPISODE II: THE WRATH OF OROCHI  
  
2-HOURS LATER AT DAN, JOE AND GUILE'S APARTMENT...  
  
Dan: *watching TV will he thinks of an idea to stop Orochi*  
  
TV: THIS IS A NEWS COMBO FIVE SPECIAL REPORT, 2 HOURS AGO, THE STREET FIGHTER KEN MASTERS WAS FOUND UNCONCIOUS AFTER FALLING OFF THE OSAKA FREEWAY ON HIS WAY TO A MATCH AGAINST STREET FIGHTER RYU. KENS CONDITION IS CURRENTLY UNKNOWN, WE'LL HAVE MORE ON THE STORY AS IT ARRIVES...NOW BACK TO ARE REGULARLY SCHEDUELED PROGRAMMING.ARE YOU FAT, BA--...*click*  
  
Dan: Orochi...*gets into a car with Joe and Guile and heads for the Capcom vs. SNK arena*  
  
MEANWHILE AT THE CAPCOM VS SNK ARENA...  
  
Dan: *running towards Ryu* Ryu...  
  
Ryu: Huh, Dan whats wrong?  
  
Dan: Ken, he fell off the freeway.  
  
Ryu: What! FUCK!  
  
Joe: We best leave now.  
  
*Ryu, Dan, Joe, and Guile get into the car and drive to the hospital*  
  
15 MINUTES LATER AT THE OSAKA MEDICAL CENTER...  
  
Ryu: Doctor is Ken gonna be alright?  
  
Doctor: He is currently conscious, but his condition is unstable so he can be knocked unconscious at any moment.  
  
Ryu: May we see him?  
  
Doctor: Yes of course, right this way.  
  
Ryu: Ken...  
  
Ken: *in a weak voice* Ryu.it's you.  
  
Ryu: Who did this to you?  
  
Ken: Oro...Orochi. He threw me right off the freeway.  
  
Ryu: Orochi, he's returned...I'm gonna stop him.  
  
Ken: You're gonna need help.  
  
Ryu: I know just the guy. *walks to the lobby and picks up a phone* Dan, got a dime?  
  
Dan: Yeah sure. YAHOO!!! *gives Ryu a dime*  
  
Ryu: Thanks...I think. *puts the dime in the phone and starts dialing*  
  
Kyo: *in his dorm room fast asleep* *ring* huh...*picks up the phone* Hello...  
  
Ryu: Kyo, it's me, Ryu.  
  
Kyo: Hi Ryu.  
  
Ryu: Kyo, I need your help on something.  
  
Kyo: Help on what.  
  
Ryu: Orochi's back.  
  
Kyo: What the fuck! He's back.  
  
Ryu: Kyo, you and I together can stop Orochi.  
  
Kyo: Okay, I'm in.  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
Orochi: *looks around the abandoned Krauser castle* Perfect...my army of warriors and I shall reside here. The day of Orochi is near. I summon the warriors of the Orochi.  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
Yamazaki: *in the middle of a street fight* Prepare to be killed.  
  
Challenger: Thats what you think. *charges at Yamazaki*  
  
Yamazaki: *pulls out his knife and stabs him in the stomach* Huh weak, pathetic bitch. Huh? I feel something.Master Orochi, you're back.  
  
MEANWHILE AT A SOUTHTOWN CEMETERY...  
  
*a shot of two graves which read "R.I.P. MATURE" and "R.I.P. VICE" a few seconds later fists shoot up from the graves and the bodies of Mature and Vice awaken from there graves.  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
Yashiro: *walking down the street* Huh what the...master Orochi ugh ugh RAHH!  
  
Shermie: Yashiro ugh O...ro...chiiiii...RAHH!  
  
Chris: ugh ugh ugh ugh...OROCHI! RAHH!  
  
BACK AT KRAUSER CASTLE...  
  
Orochi: I summon the Goenitz.  
  
Goenitz: *appears out of thin air* Yes my lord.  
  
Orochi: Prepare for the arrival of our warriors.  
  
Goenitz: Yes my lord Orochi.  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
Kyo: Where could he be hiding.  
  
Joe: How about Geese Tower.  
  
Kyo: No some where bigger. Somewhere far away from civilization.  
  
Terry: *walks into the room* How about Krauser Castle.  
  
Kyo: Hmm...maybe.  
  
Ryu: We should start searching right away. *walks outside* Huh...what the...  
  
???: *swoops down and kicks Ryu*  
  
Ryu: Ahh shit. Who are you?  
  
???: I am a soldier created by lord Orochi to hunt you and everyone else who interfeers with my lords plans.  
  
Kyo: Need some help?  
  
Ryu: Maybe. Okay soldier lets see what you got.  
  
Orochi Soldier: ugh ugh...FRAHH! *sharp claws appear on its hands* Prepare to die foolish warrior. *charges at Ryu*  
  
Ryu: *tries to dodge the attack but gets cut near the eye* Ugh...shit. *blood starts to drip*  
  
Orochi Soldier: FRAHH! *charges at Ryu*  
  
Kyo: Ryu! Watch out! *pushes Ryu out of the way* Ugh...*gets stabbed by the Orochi Soldiers claws*  
  
Ryu: KYO!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
PREVIEW OF NEXT EPISODE... Announcer: Kyo has been injured by the Orochi Soldier but that's just the beginning of their problems as more Orochi Soldiers arrive. NEXT EPISODE: RYU VS THE OROCHI SOLDIERS 


End file.
